


Where I'm Meant to Be

by EmmettM2025



Series: Connections [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hunter Jeremy, Hybrid Niklaus, Incest, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Elena friendly, Smut, Time Inaccuracy, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, not historically accurate, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: When Bonnie tests a spell out on Jeremy, Jeremy is sent to June of 1001, two months before the Mikaelsons become vampires. It's clear that he is where he's supposed to be, and that some powerful witches intervened when Bonnie tried the spell on him, but why is he there?(I suck at summaries... and titles. Also, I wrote this in (2016??) so I'm sorry if it's bad).





	Where I'm Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> It's not real well-established in the story so I'll establish it here. The Mikaelsons are turned in August of 1001 in Mystic Falls, so Jeremy appears in June of 1001. Also, Mikael is 45, Esther is 43, Freya is 25, Finn is 24, Elijah is 22, Niklaus is 20, Kol is 17, Rebekah is 16, and Henrik is 12. Jeremy is 20.
> 
> I wrote this a while back so I'm sorry if it's bad but I didn't want 7,000 words of a completed story to sit there for nothing, and I have a sequel written already as well. I didn't want them to just sit there so I'm sharing them with the world.

Jeremy’s POV 

Bonnie and I study the spell one more time, praying that it will work. It’s still awkward between us after our break-up, but it  _ was _ mutual, and we decided right away that saving everyone from dying is more important than our awkwardness. 

The Mikaelson’s are still in town, threatening everyone we love, leading Bonnie and I to spend a solid week trying to find ways to kill them. Finally, we decide on binding them together, and using the one white oak stake that we have to kill them all at once. Trying to find a binding spell took us another full week of exhausting grimoire reading. We found one that might work in the long run, but who knows at this point. We have to try though. 

Which leads us to where we are now, the place where vampires were first created. 

It’s not much, just a small clearing in the woods that has dead leaves on the ground. I can’t even see the sky from where I’m standing. 

As I have the Gilbert ring, we’re going to use me to make sure that the spell works. Fingers crossed because things rarely work for our small group. I stand in a circle of candles as Bonnie chants. I’m surrounded by people that I put up with on a daily basis, the only ones I actually like are Caroline and Matt, but nobody knows this. 

Bonnie’s chanting gets louder, and suddenly it’s silent. 

I feel a weird sensation, almost like i’m dissolving without the pain. First my hands and feet disappear, and then my arms and legs. Everyone looks horrified, Elena even goes so far as to scream my name (ever the drama queen this one). 

I just shrug, “Whatever happens, I can’t die, so I’ll be wherever I’m being sent for two months, and then I will return.” 

It doesn’t seem to have much of an affect on them, but it soothes my nerves as I take them all in one last time. I’m not completely devastated, however, I have a strong feeling that I’m going to wherever I’m meant to be. 

It’s not like I’m that attached to where I’m at now anyway, I could use a change of scenery, I guess. 

It’s an odd sensation, dissolving, it feels all tingly, and then like you don’t have that limb anymore. I feel bodiless now. It’s almost a freeing thing. I feel no responsibility or emotion or pain, it’s great.

~~~

I come to in a clearing, similar to the one I was in, but I’m surrounded by green, and there’s water off to the right. It’s beautiful really, and the best part is that all I can hear are the sounds of nature. There aren’t any people, no artificial noises, just nature. I never knew that it could be such an amazing noise.

I walk towards the water and I notice that it’s as clear as can be. There are even some fish swimming around in it. Beautiful really. 

I kneel down and take a sip, enjoying the version of reality that I’m in right now. The water is fresh, there isn’t a harsh taste of chemicals or industry, it’s just fresh, cold water. Who knew it could taste so good? 

Standing up, I look around. There isn’t anything around me that points in the direction of civilization, so I use the sun to predict North, and walk due North for as long as my legs will carry me, hours really. 

I walk for about five hours. I pass wildlife galore and I see beautiful natural structures, and it makes me happy to see them. 

I’ve always had an obsession with nature, and walking in a forest like this brings me closer to my parents. Mom and Dad would bring me camping as often as they could escape daily duty. Elena never really understood my need to be close to nature, but she was always one for being around people and industry. Mom and Dad understood though, that’s why it hit me harder than Elena when our parents died.

I come out of my thoughts to see that it is already dark outside. Wincing, I find a clearing in the woods, and I lay down on a soft spot on the ground. 

As soon as I can find civilization, I’ll have to figure out where I’m at, and how to get home. I’ll have to go hunting tomorrow too, if I’m far enough from a town, I might have to feed myself. 

I find myself thinking about home and the people there. 

Mystic Falls has been my home all of my life, there isn’t anything that can replace it, but when I get home, who knows how I’ll feel. Elena, I don’t find myself missing her much. Even as my sister, our bond and closeness died with our parents. No, I don’t miss her that much. Tyler, he turned into a dick after he transitioned into a hybrid. Caroline mellowed him out there for a while, and he was tolerable, but then they broke up, and he turned back into a dick. Caroline, I know that I’m probably always going to miss her when I’m away from her. Caroline is the sister I’ve always wanted and I know that in a way, we are closer than I am with Elena. 

Bonnie and I will always be friends, but just that. Matt though, is my brother from another mother at this point. He’s the one person who has always remained normal. I envy him in a way for that, because we’ve all been changed somehow, but even he didn’t remain unscathed when his sister, Vicki, died. Alaric will probably always be my second dad, but he’s going through a tough time now that Jenna is gone. 

Overall, two months away from home won’t be bad for me. However, I still need to find out where I’m at. Goal one, find civilization. Goal two, figure out what the hell happened. Goal three, enjoy myself.

Suddenly, I’m ripped out of my thoughts to a pair of teeth ripping into my shoulder. I scream in pain and grab the animal, decidedly a wolf of some sort, and I snap its neck. 

Standing up quickly, I notice that I’m surrounded, and I curse myself for not noticing. This is going to be a long night.

~~~

Three hours later and I’m on the move again, swiftly too. I’m running through the entire forest at a speed slightly faster than human (Thank you Hunter gene). The only fault is that I’m being chased by an Alpha and the remainder of it’s pack. I’ve managed to kill off twenty of them, but then the Alpha showed up and the tides turned. 

One by one, I’m managing to take out the last five normal wolves, but the Alpha is giving me a hard time. 

I reach a cliff, with a lake at the bottom and I study it. The Alpha is right behind me, and I don’t want to die, but I can’t survive a swim across an entire lake this size. Turning around, the Alpha makes the decision for me as it pounces at me. I land with my head off of the cliff, but the rest of me still in tact. 

Snapping it’s neck won’t work, so I make a probably very stupid decision. I shove my arm down it’s throat, I shove my hand through it’s stomach to it’s heart. Gagging, I grab the beating organ, and twist it sharply until it stops beating. The Alpha slumps down, dead, on my chest. Groaning, I use my entire strength, and I fling the wolf over the cliff and into the water below. 

Getting up off of the ground, I pat myself down, surveying the damage. I have a bite mark circling my upper arm that will leave a scar that I don’t think should be worn proudly. I did survive though, so instead of tarnishing it with guilt in my mind, I label it the mark of survival, and THAT I can wear proudly. I have slashes around my ankles, and entire claw marks on the back of my right thigh, my lower back (though that one doesn’t feel so deep), right across my chest, and bite marks around my upper right arm, on my left forearm, on my upper right thigh, my right hip is particularly deep, and the one on my left calf hurts terribly. I’m in terrible shape. 

Instead of focusing on the negative though, I could be worse off. I’m still not out of the woods yet though, literally. 

Looking around, I see smoke about a day’s walk from here. Heading in that direction, I pray that I can make it before I succumb to my wounds. I’m in a hell of an amount of pain. I refuse to die though, I am Jeremy Gilbert, I will persevere. 

~~~

Turns out, the village was actually a day and a half of a walk, and I didn’t actually make it there. A man walking along with a couple of buckets of water seen me. 

In shock, he recognizes my wounds and that I’ve been attacked. He sets down the buckets and runs over to me as I lean against a tree for strength. Me being so out of it though, I don’t realize someone is there until he is right next to me. 

He takes my arms in his and tries to get my attention, with little luck. I feel almost like I’m experiencing something out of body at this point. I’ve lost so much blood that I feel so weak. 

The man that finds me, picks me up bridal style and carries me in a direction that I hope leads to help. Knowing I can’t sleep without dying from lack of blood, I struggle to stay awake. To help, the man jumps in.

“What is your name, sir?” He asks. 

Seeing it as a kind attempt to keep me awake long enough to get help, I respond weakly. “Jeremy, my- name is… Jeremy,” I whisper. 

He nods under the pretense of a conversation, though this is the weirdest conversation that I have had all week. “Well, Jeremy. My name is Finn, and I’m going to help you, but you have to stay awake, okay?” The kind stranger, Finn, says. 

I nod my head weakly. “How old are you, Jeremy?” He asks. 

“... ‘m 20, you?” I am so tired. Why do I want to go to sleep so badly? 

“I’m 24,” he winces as he shifts me carefully. 

Suddenly, we’re walking into what can only be described as a village. There are people walking around in dresses the likes of which I’ve never seen before, not even in the Founder’s Day Parade. The houses, no, huts are small. Dainty is my first thought, built with wood for walls, and sticks covered in animal pelts cover the roofs. Then I realize… I’m not in Mystic Falls 2017 anymore. So where and when am I?

I hear Finn screaming loudly to get everyone’s attention. Wait a minute. Finn. Where have I heard that name before. It all clicks into place. Finn is the oldest Mikaelson brother, which means… I’m in the year 1001, when the Mikaelson’s are human. Why the hell am I here of all places? 

Finn’s screaming comes to a halt when the entire Mikaelson family circles around us. What. The. Actual. Hell. 

Esther, Momma Mikaelson the Witch, tells Finn to bring me into the hut, and I'm set on a literal feather-stuffed cot. Then Esther is talking to me as she works. Knowing that I’m surrounded and the story has to come out sooner or later, I just answer her questions.

Also, considering I’m in history, I have to remember to use correct lingual and slang. It’s a good thing I have an obsession for art and drama. 

“Who are you, young man?” She asks as she cleans my wounds and washes off the blood. 

“My name is Jeremy, ma’am,” I slur slightly. 

“How old are you, Jeremy?” 

“I’m 20, ma’am.” 

“What’s your hometown like, Jeremy?” 

“I’m a river folk, ma’am, or… I was.” 

I’m pretty much making up my story up on the spot based on things Kol told me about his home life, back when we were friends in Denver. Fingers-crossed that his stories were true. 

“What do you mean was, Jeremy? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

I see all of the Mikaelson’s lean in slightly, hoping to hear my backstory. Shrugging, I nod. As she starts to sew up my wounds, I start my ‘story’, loud enough for them all to hear.

“My Mother, my Father, and my sister didn’t like our village, so we were to move to another settlement, however a date was never specified and I figured we still had to prepare. I was wrong. At dinner one night, I let slip that I fancy males more than females, and my parents acted like they accepted me, but the next day they left town without me. They even gave the rest of our town’s friends orders to kill me if they saw my face. I was exiled from our village, and so I headed due north for two full moon cycles. About 3 moons out, I got attacked by a pack of wolves, and barely escaped with my life. Finn found me outside this village, collapsing,” I’m tired and so this all probably sounds like gibberish, but they nod along anyway. 

I should get an award for my acting skills. I cried when I needed, and acted angry when it called for it, and it definitely earned the sympathy vote.

Mikael speaks up in the silence, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, boy. People here are more accepting, and family is much more important.” 

From what Kol told me, he should be the last person in this room saying that, but he does, and I fake nod in understanding. 

Mikael gets a thoughtful look on his face and then says something shocking. “Welcome to our family then son, everyone deserves an accepting family.”

I tear up softly, and sniffling, I smile and thank him. Inside though, I was imaginary spitting at him. The man in front of me beats and verbally abuses his children and knows nothing about family. Regardless, it gives me an idea. 

I could be a part of a family as close as the Mikaelson’s, what I wouldn’t give. 

I think up a plan in my head instantly. Elena is a self-centered idiot who runs people around in circles, she isn’t my sister anymore. 

I want to be a Mikaelson. What happens if, in two months, I’m dragged back to 2017. Then again, the Mikaelson’s are still there in the future. I can just reunite with them then. I resolve it then, I’ll just leave letters on their bed so that when I disappear, they understand and look for me then. 

I can finally have a good family. At this point, I think I would even be willing to turn just to have a family like them. It’s final then, when I go home I will be Jeremy Mikaelson, not Gilbert. 

~~~

It doesn’t take long to make bonds with them. Finn's first, being the one to bring me dinner after my recovery nap. 

I’m still sore everywhere, there aren’t any painkillers in the year 1001 which sucks. 

Finn walks in to see me sitting up, he looks ready to argue with me about straining myself, but I just shake my head. He’s carrying two bowls though, so he sits next to me on the cot and we eat our dinner, staring at the fire in the middle of the room. 

“I get that you have many siblings already, I understand if you don’t want me to be your brother. However, I want you to know that even if that is the case, I can still be here for you. I want you to know that I am here if you need to talk. I’ve seen how stressful it is to be the oldest,” I reassure him. 

He nods thankfully, “That sounds amazing, Jeremy. I already consider you a brother however. We take family very serious around here. I would love to take you up on that talk sometime soon though.” 

I smile, glad that he didn’t just shoot me down. 

I look over at him, and I notice that we’re suddenly very close together. I notice that his eyes are brown with flecks of gold mixed in. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” I whisper silently. I should probably be embarrassed saying that, but oh well. 

Surprisingly, he blushes and smiles. “Thank you Jeremy. Also, males with males is a strongly accepted thing here so everyone goes for both genders, just so you don’t get confused.” 

“That clears it up,” I smile. 

He laughs, and nods. “Yes, though I’m afraid it’s more than me who fancies some time with you,” he admits wistfully. 

“I shall give everyone an equal turn, but all of you shall bore of me soon enough,” I say self-deprecatingly. He shakes his head immediately in disagreement. 

“I disagree wholeheartedly, you’re an interesting character, Jeremy,” he smiles. 

I feel it then, our connection. It feels like there’s a line drawing me to him, but I catalogue it as something to consider later. I reached an understanding with him then, and we sat and talked about nothing long after Finn was supposed to leave.

~~~

Ironically, Elijah is next. Elijah is the second oldest, but with his fierce family streak, I imagine him as the oldest.

I’m a week into healing, Finn and I eat dinner together every night. We talk about random nothings and important events from our life. In fact, we know everything about each other at this point. The only things I’ve lied about are time-related, so I don’t feel any guilt. 

Imagine my surprise when I found out there was another Mikaelson, Freya. She’d be 25, a year older than Finn. Dahlia sounds like such a bitch. 

Anyway, I’m still recovering from my wounds. The rest of the siblings are keeping their distance until I heal. According to Esther, Mikael had sternly told them to rough house with me when I can do a jumping jack without any pain. 

After the check up with Esther, she tells me I can finally bathe without breaking anything open again. She doesn’t trust me to go by myself though (to which I roll my eyes at when she isn’t looking), so we’re waiting for Elijah.

Supposedly, he’s sword-fighting with Mikael, so Esther reasons that he’s going to need to bathe as well. Basically, she’s sending me to bathe with Elijah, not that I’m complaining. 

Elijah shows up, all sweaty, and accepts his fate. He’s never willing to disobey his parents. 

I grab a set of clothes that Esther made me, and we walk to a water hole, way out from town. Apparently, there are so many in this area that each family get one for privacy. I’m super thankful for that, I stand out compared to everyone as one of the most buff people in town, so people stare a lot. 

Elijah and I walk in silence, until I break it, awkwardly. 

“Do you not like me?” I ask insecurely. 

He turns to me sternly, and studies my insecure stance. “I like you too much, actually, my last lover is jealous of my feelings for you, and is threatening you so I keep quiet.” 

Shocked, I stare at him, slack-jawed. “Well then. Whoever it is, you should know I can take them. Your last lover shouldn’t control your actions, you are your own man, Elijah. Who knows, you could be missing out on a big opportunity,” I say slyly. 

Then I leave him slack-jawed, as the water hole is within view. 

I confidently strip down to nothing and hop into the water. I groan at the wonderful feeling of cool water on my aching body. Elijah joins me after a bit, and I can tell that he’s taken my words to heart. He’s not holding back anymore, and I find that I lose track of time when we’re like this. He has a way of saying the right thing, smooth. 

We rinse off, realizing that we shouldn’t take too long, and then we get out to get dressed. Before I can put my shirt on, though, I feel tentative touches on my scars. 

On top of my injuries, I already have loads of scars. That’s a given though, considering what my previous ‘life’ was like. I feel him trace them. 

“Those are the result of an entire village hating you,” I whisper solemnly. I hear his sharp intake of breath, and he walks around in front of me. Silently, he embraces me, and I enjoy his touch for as long as I can. I feel it then, the connection. It’s like, in my mind I can see strings attaching me to him. There’s another one that I can only assume is Finn, and two others, but I can see strings coming from Elijah too. His strings follow mine, so one is to Finn as well, but the other two are certainly unknown. 

I understand it now. First Finn, and now Elijah. This is how I connect the family, I become the link. I become their lovers, and it appears they become each others as well. I just have to make connections with the other two as well. Kol and Klaus, maybe? Not Henrik, and not Rebekah, so Kol and Klaus. I shake it off for now. 

Then we stroll back to the village, making conversation, and flirting with each other. 

It feels good to walk around again, being bedridden was awful. Maybe Esther will let me accompany some of the siblings as they do chores, as long as I don’t do any heavy lifting myself. 

I thank Elijah for accompanying me to bathe, and step back into the hut that I’ve been stuck in for the last week. Inside, Finn is waiting with dinner and I smile in thanks. 

“Sorry, I took so long. Esther had me bathe, and man did it help me feel better,” I smile and sit down next to him, just like I’ve done for the last week. I genuinely enjoy my time with him at this point. I savor each moment I can in this time with these amazing people. 

~~~

I have to bug her for another three days, but Esther finally agrees to let me shadow one of the brothers as they do their chores. I decide to follow Kol, I have dinner with Finn, and I bathe every other day with Elijah (I get the most intimate with him because we bathe naked and he likes to trace my scars, still no sex though). 

I wake up earlier than usual to catch breakfast, and Kol. Supposedly, he’s in charge of hunting, but he only goes hunting every couple of nights. On his off nights, he cures the meat he finds, cuts them into slabs and stores them for dinner at night. I can handle that. 

If I can dissect vampires, I can dissect a bear or two. 

I see him walking towards the meat building, and I call his name to catch up. He knows I’m supposed to shadow him today, but he doesn’t go out of his way to find me or anything. I’m not annoyed though, we haven’t made a connection yet. Yet. 

He stops for ten seconds and starts walking again, so I jog to catch up to him, and he wordlessly walks. I can tell that making a connection with him is going to be tough. I made a mission for myself though, and I will do it. 

Now that I think about it, maybe the ancestors interfered with Bonnie’s spell. They understood that killing the Originals would throw nature out of balance as much as making a vampire would, so they want me to calm them in the future. It makes sense, and it certainly isn’t something I’m opposing. 

In my thoughts, I fall behind Kol, and I have to run to catch up to him. 

He just sighs and shakes his head at my antics. I smile sheepishly, and try to think of something to talk to him about. All of the things the Kol in Denver talked about were things that don’t exist yet, so what do I talk to him about?

“So, we haven’t talked much, what do you like to do for fun?” I can’t think of anything else to talk about. 

I can tell he thinks I’m grasping at straws, and I am, but he answers anyway. 

“I like running through the woods, admiring nature, and sword-fighting,” he gave a little, so I have to give a little now too. 

“Running is fun, I actually used to go all the time, and was considering picking it back up when I’m fully healed. Before my parents turned into terrible people, they would take me camping out of town while my dad went on hunting trips, it was dangerous and I found out how to protect myself at an early age, but it was sort of thrilling to me. I’ve never personally tried sword-fighting, but I have good reflexes so maybe I’d be good at it, when I heal, maybe you could teach me?” I ask. 

He doesn’t seem very talkative, we need to work on that. 

“In two weeks, you can join me on my morning run, and we can try it, yeah?” I’m surprised, but I nod. 

“That sounds great, I don’t like not doing things, I’m a very active person,” I admit. 

It gives us something to talk about, at least. Well, until he takes his shirt off at the meat hut so he doesn’t get blood on it. God, why are they all so attractive. I can tell that he knows what I’m thinking so I quickly follow suit. 

I can tell he’s surprised as I chuck my shirt with his, and lean on the table over the carcass. 

“Show me what to do,” I half order, half request. 

With a small smile, he lets me help him break down the bear meat, and we make small talk. Soon enough, I’m opening up to him, and he’s opening up to me, and I can feel the connection snap into place this time. 

Judging by the fact that I can see the connection literally, I’m guessing that my theory about the witches interfering was correct.

A shirtless Kol is an attractive one, let me tell you. I can tell he’s appreciating me too, and I’m literally three seconds away from getting hard. If I’m going to be the ‘mate’ to four original vampires in the future, I can’t wait to see what the sex is going to be like. 

I internally shake my head at my thoughts, God I’m ridiculous. Man, Kol is attractive though. 

~~~

A week and six days into my stay, I finally reach the untouchable Klaus. Ironically enough, it was on accident too. 

I bolt awake from a nightmare, silently glad that I’m not screaming. The sun hasn’t risen yet though, and there isn’t going to be any more sleep for me tonight. 

I get up, and walk to a cliff I found on a walk I snuck away for one day. It’s similar to the cliff where I got my survival scar, but there is a tree close to the edge, and I sit at the edge, leaning against the tree. 

I dangle my feet over the cliff, and admire the sky, and the lake it’s reflecting off of maybe a hundred feet below me. 

I sit there for who knows how long. It’s still about an hour before sunrise, when another joins me. Scooching over, he sits down next to me and we use the same tree to stay propped up. Insecure, I look over and I’m surprised to see Klaus comfortably sitting next to me.

I’m stargazing with the human version of Niklaus Mikaelson, the strongest person in the world in my time, an Original Hybrid who is 1000 years old and fiercely protective. 

Now, looking at him looking at the stars, he just seems lonely. 

I’ve seen him attempting to get Tatia to look at him in town, that doppelganger bitch just reminds me of my sister. Someone I don’t miss very much, to be honest. 

He’s lonely, and I don’t want him to be. 

Slowly, in case he wants to stop me, I grab his hand in mine, just to hold it, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel him tense a bit, but then he relaxes and slowly rests his head against mine. We lay there like that, in silence, and watch the stars. Eventually, we even watch the sunrise, but we still have an hour after that before the village awakens and emerges. 

I don’t know who started it, but after that, we ended up talking for the entire hour. I can feel the connection soothingly snap into place. 

I sigh in sadness when we have to move, but I recognize the silent agreement to do this again tomorrow. 

Sure enough, we’re both there the next morning. 

~~~

The first day of the third week, I’m told that I’m all healed and that I can start building up all of the muscles that have deteriorated in my laziness. 

It’s probably the busiest day out of all of them so far, but it’s definitely my happiest. 

I wake up two hours before sunrise, and I meet Klaus for the sunrise, and we spend two hours talking about everything and anything. 

Then I walk back to the village an hour before it awakens, and I surprise Kol by joining him for his run. It feels freeing to run, I didn’t realize that I truly missed it that much. We didn’t really talk much, but that’s okay. 

After that, we eat breakfast, and I help him with dissecting his fresh kill from yesterday. Then I join Elijah for lunch, and a bath, and an hour afterwards where we just lay there and talk about anything. 

Then, I rejoin up with all of them, and Mikael for sword-fighting practice, which I’m surprisingly good at considering my reflexes. I can even survive a match with Mikael that easily lasts for an hour and a half. I didn’t lose either, we called a draw respectably. 

Then I join Finn for dinner, and we talk about nothing. Then, all five of us sit around the fire in comfortable silence while everyone else watches on from their beds in wonder. 

We’re peaceful together and it feels great. I could get used to this. 

~~~

The rest of my first month is spent making the connections into steel, they aren’t breaking any time soon. We even talked about it, and now the five of us spend as much time with each other as possible. I see Finn joining Elijah for lunch, Klaus and Kol spend dinner together, all five of us spend time together doing nothing around the fire. It’s relaxing. 

They feel the connection too, between the five of us. Kol, being a witch now, can sense that it’s a powerful force so we don’t mess with it, we accept it. It’s making me more powerful each day. 

The five of us are closer than anyone I’ve ever seen in my life. 

I guess that’s the one thing that keeps everyone in check when the big event happens. My fifth week in, Day 32, Henrik is killed by wolves under Klaus’ watch. 

When he comes through the village carrying Henrik’s dead body, I understand what happens now. When he disappears afterwards, I know where he goes, but I also know that he isn’t going to leave that spot for another 48 hours, and I have to have a conversation first. 

I walk up to Esther and Amaya, the witch. I’m aware of their plans forming, and so I give them some advice. 

“I know what you’re going to do for reasons I can’t explain, but when you do it, make sure you spell rings with Lapis Lazuli in them so that they don’t get hurt by the sun,” I explain. As I walk away, I hear them considering what I told them and agreeing that it would be smart. They can feel the magic too, good. 

I wake up at the normal time the next morning, two hours before sunrise, but knowing Nik, I wake up Elijah, Finn, and Kol so they can come with me. 

I lead them to our special spot, and we find Nik laying on the ground staring at the sky. 

Silently, we lay down next to him. Somehow, I end up with Kol spooning me, while I spoon Nik who spoons Elijah, who's holding Finn. Everyone is holding Nik in some way though, and we lay there like that for an entire day. 

We don’t move an inch, I know all five of us are hurting. A part of the family has withered. 

I can tell that we aren’t planning on moving for dinner, so I sit up and I talk to them. They don’t talk, just listen as I weave story after story, something for them to listen to. 

“No matter what happens, we need to agree on something,” I finally say. Knowing I have their attention, I propose something that will let me make sure they’re okay in the upcoming weeks. “Every morning, all five of us will meet in this exact spot.”

They all agree so I lay back down, assured that they won’t leave after turning without me. 

Our agreement sticks too, for two weeks, we meet every morning on that cliff. I know then that they will make it through this with deep wounds, but they’ll make it through. 

The first day of my eighth week, Day 50 is the night the spell takes place. 

Tatia is ruthlessly murdered, the Mikaelson’s each drink a glass of wine, and then I watch as Mikael slaughters them all violently. He doesn’t know I’m watching, but I am, and it’s terrifying. 

Then Nik kills someone, and Esther has to bind his werewolf gene, only it doesn’t work. Before, Elijah would’ve helped restrain Nik, but instead, he helped him fight. I didn’t expect there to be a change, but now there is, and I have no clue how it’s going to affect everything. 

The next morning, there isn’t anyone on the cliff, but I understand. Each one of them have experienced something horribly traumatic. 

True to our agreement, though, all four of them are on the cliff the next morning. They stay distanced from me, and I understand as they’re dealing with transitioning. I do what I can to help them, but they aren’t going to learn control over night. 

It’s silent for a while, and then Elijah speaks up, “My siblings and I will be leaving tomorrow night. I don’t know where we’re going, but I’m afraid we have to go. Esther is dead, and Mikael is going to hunt us down eternally because we chose Nik over him.” 

“I’m coming with you, no arguments. We haven’t split up yet, and we won’t yet either. Despite what you four might think of yourself, you’re not monsters, and I still trust you with my life implicitly,” I say instantly. 

They know I won’t take no for an answer so the next night, we’re meeting up with Rebekah, and we’re gone. 

~~~

We end up in a cabin in the woods, maybe 50 miles from the village, due to quick running. 

I sit each of them down, minus Rebekah who's trying to hunt. I have three days left here before I am dragged back to 2017. It’ll be an instant for me, but a thousand years for them, and I hate the thought that they’re going to be in pain for that long. Afterwards though, I won’t leave their side for thousands of years. 

They look at me as I study them. 

Finn seems depressed, eternally sad at something he can’t change anymore. Elijah seems worn out, like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kol seems lost, to become an imbalance to nature, he had to lose his connection to nature and that has to be an awful feeling. Klaus, out of all of them, he seems to be the worst off. He’s a werewolf-vampire hybrid, but he has all of this guilt on his shoulders.

They all seem like they haven’t slept in so long, they probably haven’t. 

“I need all of you to listen to me, and the whole story. Promise you will stay sitting until I say I’m done?” I start off. With their tempers, they’d probably storm off in the middle of the story if I didn’t have them promise not to now. 

All four of them agree, so I start off simple. 

“First things first, time is a fickle thing. You can’t change events that have already happened, nor can you change the imminent future. If I could, I would’ve, but I couldn’t. I’m not from your time. I’m from a thousand years in the future, where you and I meet and things go down differently, so the ancient power of the witches that exist in my hometown, they send me here for two months. I don’t know why I was sent to this time of all places, nor why I was sent at all, but the bond I have with you four is irreplaceable. I have three days left before I’m sent home. It’ll be an instant until I see you four again, but you will have to wait a thousand years, and I can’t apologize enough for that,” I finish. We sit in silence for a bit, and I can tell they’re confused. 

I hear Rebekah come in, and I decide to pull her aside. “Stay here,” I order. 

I stop Rebekah at the base of the stairs, and I pull her outside for a bit. “Alright, I’m going to pretend we have some semblance of privacy. Rebekah, I need you to know that I am deeply in love with your brothers, and they return my feelings. Do I have your permission to be with them?” I ask. 

Smiling slightly, she nods. “Of course, Jeremy, you’re one of my brothers too. I’m going to make a trip by myself, and I’m going to be gone for the next week, so you guys get everything out of your system then.”

Scandalized, I yell her name in shock. She just giggles and heads back towards the stairs. Then she leaves altogether. I hope she holds this same sentiment in 2017. 

I lock all of the doors and windows in the house, and then I return to the kitchen to find it the exact same as it was when I left. 

“Well, Rebekah just told us to have a week’s worth of making love,” I admit awkwardly. 

It seems to break the tense mood, and everyone laughs a bit at that. 

“Well, if we only have three days left with you, we may as well make the most of it,” Elijah admits. 

Suddenly, I’m super dizzy for maybe an entire second, and then I’m on a massive bed surrounded by my lovers. Kol and Finn are worshipping Klaus so I figure that I’m in good hands with Elijah. 

We take it slow, kissing for as long as I can without breathing. Then we take each other’s clothes off, piece by piece. It’s slow and sensual, everything I imagined this Elijah would be like. 

When we’re both naked, we grind up against each other smoothly. I whimper at the feeling, and then suddenly, I’m on top of Elijah as he leans against the headboard. He kisses me sweetly as I feel a finger at my entrance. 

I take him in easily, and soon it’s isn’t enough. I grind down against his hand and he adds another, moaning slightly when I bend to kiss at his neck. 

When he has three fingers scissored inside of me, I know I’m ready so I pick myself up and lower myself down onto his giant member. 

As I attempt to adjust to his giant member, we watch Klaus get worshipped by Kol and Finn. Kol is riding him while Finn thrusts into him smoothly, and they’re wrecking Klaus from what it looks like. 

I moan and rock my hips so Elijah knows I’m ready.

He flips us over and thrusts into me sweetly, making love to me as we hold hands and stare into each other’s eyes. I moan as he grinds against my sweet spot relentlessly. 

“Elijah,” I moan breathily, and he groans in return. 

He picks up the speed, slamming into me over and over again. I see stars as my orgasm approaches. 

“I’m going to cum, Elijah,” I pant. 

He nods, “Me too, let go with me, Jeremy.” 

We let go, moaning each others names. I see stars for a bit, and when I come to, I’m laying on Elijah’s chest, facing the other three. They appear to be enjoying post-sex bliss as well. 

~~~

My last day in 1001, and I’ve been all fucked out. 

I’ve watched and had so much sex in the last two and a half days, I’m ridiculously sore, and I’m covered in bites, but I know that I’ll be healed when I go home. 

I can tell now that I only have thirty minutes left. We’re sitting around the kitchen table solemnly. 

I will see you in a thousand years from now, and we will live for eternity together, are you willing to wait for me?” I ask self-consciously. 

Immediately, they all nod. “Jeremy, I speak for all of us when I say that we love you and we will be so happy to wait just to spend eternity with you, okay? We’ll see you in a thousand years,” Klaus speaks up. 

We cuddle on the couch until it’s time for me to go. 

It’s the same sensation as when the spell was first cast, like I’m dissolving. Seeing my hands and feet disappear, I smile solemnly at them. 

“A thousand years in the future, you will wait for me?” I ask. 

They all kiss me on the lips one last time, and Klaus is quick to heal me as well, reassuring me that we will be joined together once again in the future. 

Then I dissolve. 

~~~

I come to near the Mystic Grill of all places. 

Then I hear screaming, and I see Finn trying to fight off Matt with a white oak stake. Instantly, I take off running. I tackle Matt off of him, wincing and apologizing slightly before turning to Finn who looks like he’s seen a ghost. 

Then, his lips are on mine, and I feel amazing. I kiss him back, obviously, and I can hear everyone else gasp as I do. 

I can see how this would be weird, but oh well. 

As our lips part, I smile and caress the back of his head. “Finn,” I smile. He smiles back at me, and then we’re running. Suddenly, we’re at the cliff that we would all sit at a thousand years ago. It makes me so happy to see that it hasn’t even been touched, it’s our special place. 

“Nik compelled literally everyone not to mess with any of the land within the two square miles around us,” he admits sheepishly. 

I smile, and we lay there until two hours before sunrise. 

That’s when Nik shows up, and I see the surprise on his face, and then I have an armful of an Original hybrid whose literally crying with happiness. 

Kol and Elijah aren’t too far behind either, and suddenly, all five of us are spooning on the ground watching the sunrise. 

It’s super relaxing, and in that moment, I realize that I would do anything for the four individuals I’ve fallen in love with. I snuggle further into Elijah’s embrace, pull Klaus closer to me and I accept it, I’m home. 

~~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love all comments and constructive criticism! My tumblr is music-culture-mythology if anyone wants to chat! I also generally respond to all comments so I'll chat there too. My discord is EmmettM2025. Come be my friend!


End file.
